Missing
by Loisarah
Summary: Someone from Westlake's past comes back to haunt her.


[Title] Missing  
  
[Author] Loisarah  
  
[Email] det_westlake@hotmail.com  
  
[Feedback] Yes, please, at addy above.  
  
[archive] Viper Archive and Fanfiction.net, only please.  
  
[Disclaimer] Characters are not mine, they are property of Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. The Viper is copyright Daimler Chrysler Corp. Plot is mine, a sequel to a season 3 episode, who's plot is not mine, obviously. I am making NO MONEY off this endeavor.   
  
[Work in Progress] Complete story  
  
[Author's notes] This story began to form when I watched "The Best Couple" and for some reason got really freaked out by Steve Hoffman. This is by far my most violent and dark story to date, so there are major warnings on this one!  
  
Thanks to Steven for helping me get out of a block, and to Kris, as well. =)  
  
[Summary] Someone from Westlake's past comes back to haunt her.  
  
[Timeline] post 4th season  
  
[date] July 30, 2000  
  
[rating] R due to violent content, please don't read if you're under 17.  
  
[Warnings] Violence, adult subject matter (rape)  
  
[Spoilers] "The Best Couple"- season 3  
  
  
Part 1  
Friday, 12: 45 AM  
  
  
The shrill sound of the alarm cut through the peace and quiet. Flashing lights cut through the darkness that had enveloped the Metro Diamond Exchange. A man dressed all in black quickly started packing up his haul from the Metro Diamond Exchange and moved to trace his steps back to where he entered the building, cursing himself for setting off the alarms.   
  
Swiftly he exited the building and, not seeing any police or security where he was yet, began to breathe a sigh of relief, until he saw it. That car. Her car. The silver armored police car was flying down the street. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he started moving away from the exchange again. He still had time, he cut down an alley too small for the vehicle and was out of sight before the car came to a stop. The thief continued back to his living arrangements, a plan slowly forming in his head. It had been awhile since he'd seen her, but he'd never stopped thinking of her.  
  
His thoughts traveled back to when he'd been caught, by her partners in that damn silver car. One of the cops had pulled him out of his car and handcuffed him, before she stepped in.   
  
"We could have been great together," he'd told her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, well you got the rest of your life to ponder that one," she'd responded.  
  
Ponder it he had, from his jail cell. It'd been over a year since he'd seen her, but he had thought of her. He knew what he wanted, and how to get it.  
  
****  
  
The Defender came to a stop outside the Diamond Exchange. Westlake caught sight of the fleeing criminal and she and Joe went to pursue him, but they were too late. He'd already escaped down the alley and into the labyrinth that was the business district of Metro City.   
  
"Damn." Joe muttered as he put his weapon back into his holster. "I was hoping for an arrest... now it looks like we have a new open case. Why'd we have to be first on scene?"  
  
Westlake laughed. "That's why they call it work, Joe."  
  
"Don't remind me." He smiled at Westlake, a sly smile. "I suppose it's too late to say we were never here and stick to our plans for the night, huh?"  
  
  
****  
  
Friday, 2:55 AM  
  
Westlake shifted positions for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She simply could not get to sleep. Again, she rolled onto her back and started blankly at the ceiling, sighing. She toyed with the idea of calling Joe, but he was probably already asleep... no point in waking him up to keep her company because she couldn't sleep... not that she thought he'd refuse to keep her company...  
  
A sound made her bolt up in bed. There was a thump downstairs. Cautiously, she got out of bed and pulled her gun out of her bedside table and started to walk downstairs, preparing to search the first floor of her home.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the stairs she turned the corner walking towards her living room, back to the wall. As she slowly made her way she heard a voice coming from the opposite direction.  
  
"So, we meet again."  
  
Westlake turned quickly raising her gun, but the speaker already had his on her.  
  
"Steve." She said flatly, gun still raised on him.  
  
"Put it down, Cameron. You know I won't hesitate to shoot you if you don't cooperate."  
  
Reluctantly, Westlake lowered her weapon. Steve walked towards her, gun still raised. "Now, you come with me.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Friday, 8:30 AM  
  
Frankie barely moved at the sound of the Viper pulling into the complex. "Hey, Joe," he said, still not glancing up from the computer terminal.  
  
"Morning, X-man." Joe walked away from the car and into the complex's kitchen to get a cup of coffee. "Where's Cam?"  
  
"Still not here. I tried calling her, but no answer. Probably on her way here."  
  
"It's not like her to be late... or not answer her phone. Maybe I should go see if I can find her."  
  
"Okay, Joe, I'll be here. I'll try her home and cell phone again."  
  
Frankie watched Joe pull out of the complex again. He would shrug Joe running off to find Westlake as just part of their being a new couple... but he'd had this nagging feeling when he'd arrived to work that something was wrong. When she didn't show up at the usual time, he'd been a bit spooked... now with Joe feeling the same way, he was really nervous.  
  
Frankie dialed her home phone only to hear the answering machine kick in again. He left another message, and then dialed her cell phone number. "C'mon... answer the phone, Westlake..."  
  
The phone rang three times, before it picked up and he heard the prerecorded message. "The customer you are attempting to reach is either unavailable or out of the service area."  
  
Frankie closed his eyes... hoping nothing was really wrong. He sighed before hanging up the phone and dialing again. Joe's number this time. "Joe... I think we have a problem..."  
  
***  
  
Joe pulled up in front of Westlake's home. Her Jeep wasn't out front... but she still wasn't answering her phone, and he hadn't passed her on his way to her house. Something was wrong. Where was she? As he approached the door he realized the door was slightly ajar. He pulled his gun and slowly entered the living room. A few things were knocked over, drawers were opened, but there was no sign of Cameron, or, Joe was relieved to note, blood.  
  
After he made sure there was no one in the home, he walked back out to the front porch and pulled out his cell phone. "Frankie... she's gone."  
  
  
  
Part 2  
Friday, 11:45 AM  
  
  
The crime scene technicians were going over Westlake's house, but it was slow going. They weren't finding much for the investigation, besides fingerprints, which were most likely Cameron's. Joe fidgeted with the Viper key, running his fingers along it's jagged edges and switching hands... usually doing that calmed him a bit, but nothing was helping him right now. Some of her clothes were missing... if she wasn't a detective, and if the house didn't look slightly ransacked, her disappearance probably would have been written off as her leaving on her own.  
  
But what if she had left, a voice in his head asked. It wouldn't be the first time she'd tried to avoid something... but her job was too important to her, she believed in Special Projects and being a cop too much to just up and quit, even if she was trying to run away from him.  
  
What could have happened? Joe ran dozens of scenarios through his head... she left to find something or someone... or someone had taken her... made her go... but who? And why?  
  
"Joe?" Catlett walked up behind Joe, still standing in Cameron's living room. "Are you all right?" The federal agent eyed Joe nervously... knowing how worried he had to be, and thinking the same things Catlett was about what had happened to the detective.  
  
"I have to get out of here," Joe said as he turned, ignoring Catlett and walking out of the house to the Viper. He opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat, legs outside of the car and facing the house. Catlett walked out to the porch outside the front door and watched Joe as he sat in the Viper, alternating staring at the house and resting his head in his hands.  
  
Catlett pulled out his cell phone and dialed.  
  
"Yeah, Joe?"  
  
"No, Waters, its Catlett... I'm here at Westlake's house... did you get the scanned prints at the complex?" Catlett heard Frankie sigh on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yeah, but I already ran them. No one came up other than Westlake, Joe, Cole, and me."  
  
"Cole?"  
  
"Yeah, Catlett, Cole. We can't date when fingerprints are left, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know that, Waters. Listen, I put an APB out for Westlake's Jeep, it's gone too." Catlett looked over at Joe sitting in the Viper again before continuing. "Joe's still here... he's... he's not taking this well. Maybe you should access the mainframe from your laptop and get over here."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Friday, 1:21 PM  
  
  
  
"Cameron... Wake up, Cameron." He hovered over her, after making sure the ropes that tied her to the chair were secure. She began to stir, and he moved in front of her, kneeling to face her.   
  
"Wake up, Cameron, my love."  
  
Her eyes opened slowly and she focused on his face. As her captor and her surroundings registered, her expression changed from groggy to anger... she stared at him, waiting for him to speak again.  
  
"You're coming with me, Cameron. I love you, and you're mine. Didn't you think I'd find you after breaking out of prison?"  
  
"I'm not yours, Steve. Let me go."  
  
He shook his head, and sighed. "I see this is going to take some time... but I'm sure you'll come around. We can run away... far from this city, and your partners. You'll see, things will be better this way." Steve leaned in against her, putting his hands on her face and pulling it to his, holding her so she couldn't move as he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Cameron felt his body relax a bit and took the opportunity to move her head forward, butting him. He got up and stepped away, his face in his hands.  
  
"Dammit! You're gonna regret that, Cameron. You will regret that." He pulled a knife out of his pocket and moved towards her, standing behind her this time. He put the knife to her neck as he tilted her head back so that she was looking up at him.  
  
"Don't be stupid. You know I'll kill you."  
  
"I'd rather die than be with you, Steve." She defiantly looked up at him, yet still fearful. She knew he would follow through with his threats. She had to get out of here, away from him.  
  
Steve kept the knife at her throat, and stared down at her, not letting go of her neck. "I'll have you, Cameron... one way or another, I will. And don't think your partners will find you this time. I didn't leave any prints at your house, and it will probably be weeks before they find your car or phone... you're mine."  
  
"Never."  
  
Steve let go of her and put the knife back in his pocket. He walked towards the door of the small room, and then turned around, walking back to Cameron. He reached out and slapped her across the face in anger.  
  
"You are mine!" he walked out the door, slamming it shut after him, leaving her alone in the room.  
  
After the pain started to lessen, she looked around her surroundings... knowing that if she didn't escape she wouldn't leave alive... or ... she decided to take her mind off things she would rather not contemplate.   
  
The room was small, about the size of an office... there were no windows, and the walls were bare, covered in peeling grey paint. The floor was wood, and it had seen better days as well. A single bright light shone overhead. The only furniture in the room was the chair she was tied to. She tried to move her arms, hoping that she could free them. The ropes were too tight, all she could do was sit and wait. If he untied her to move her, she could do something... she just hoped he gave her that chance.  
  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Saturday, 8: 03 AM  
  
Frankie and Joe sat in the complex, Joe sitting at the table, watching his cup of coffee go cold. Frankie was worried about him... he wasn't doing anything. Not fidgeting, not moving. He was numb... too numb.  
  
Frankie got up from his computer and walked over to the table, sitting down across from Joe. "We're going to find her, Joe."  
  
He didn't even look up at Frankie. "How? How are we going to find her? We have nothing to find her with, Frankie. She's gone."  
  
"Joe..." Frankie began again, trying to figure out what to say... he really wasn't feeling much more confident than Joe was right now. He had gone through old case files of Westlake's, had racked his brain thinking of cases they'd worked together, hoping to figure out who was involved...  
  
"She's gone, and we have no leads, no one's seen her Jeep... short of looking in every window, I don't know what to do... she's out there, god only knows what she's facing, and I can't do anything about it!"  
  
Frankie sat listening to Joe as his voice kept getting louder and louder... feeling the same frustrations Joe was.  
  
Just then the screens in the complex popped up, and Catlett came on the monitors. "Hey, guys.... I've... I'm afraid I have some news... bad news."  
  
Frankie sighed, and got up out of his chair, and walked to stand in front of the screens. Joe just sat at the table, his head in his hands.  
  
"Yeah, Catlett..." Frankie trailed off.  
  
Catlett paused, face drawn. "Things don't look good. A partial print found at the scene outside the house... well... after a technician ruled out that it was not Westlake's finally found a likely match... it's not even 90%, but I think it's probably a correct ID...Steven Hoffman."  
  
Frankie held his breath... Steve Hoffman... "Oh, god, no." he muttered.  
  
Catlett's face echoed Frankie's sentiment. "There's more. Hoffman escaped from prison a few days ago... apparently the prison had a riot, and during the madness he attacked a guard and used his uniform and ID to get out of the prison... no one knew he was missing until a few hours ago."   
  
Frankie eyed Catlett... he was holding back. "There's more, isn't there, Catlett?"  
  
Catlett paused again, before continuing. "Yes... we found her Jeep... some divers working on the pipes at the filtration plant... the ones under water in the river... they spotted it about 10 feet down."  
  
Joe finally got up from the table and walked to the screen, standing beside Frankie. "Was... was she... she wasn't in it, was she?"   
  
Catlett shook his head. "No, she wasn't... looked like someone rolled down the windows and put it into neutral... but there wasn't... a body. And so far, that's the only good news."  
  
"I'm... I think I'd like to check out her Jeep..." Joe began.  
  
"All right... the site is off of Baxley Road... right after the bridge." Catlett said.  
  
Frankie turned and started to ask if Joe wanted him to go with him, but Joe was already in the Viper. "Good luck, Joe," he said, watching his friend drive out of the complex.  
  
  
  
  
Saturday, 8:29 AM  
  
  
Joe pulled up to the scene, a couple of Metropol squad cars were at the scene, as well as some trucks from the fire department, and a tow truck. The divers were still checking the waters of the river, in the event that they might find more evidence, or a body.   
  
Joe sat in the Viper, looking out at the scene, surveying the Jeep. It was covered in sediment from being in the river. All the windows were open, but he was too far away to even get a glimpse of what the inside of the vehicle looked like. Slowly, he opened his door and got out of the Viper.  
  
As he walked up to the scene one of the uniforms moved to stop him, automatically he pulled out his badge and showed it to the cop, who then let him walk up to the Jeep. Not touching it he looked at the outside, at the film of debris that covered it in it's short time in the water. Inside, the interior was wet, with some pools of water still inside on the floor.   
  
"Hey, can I get a look inside?" Joe yelled, to no one in particular, hoping whoever was in charge of the scene would respond.   
  
The patrolman whom Joe had shown his badge to earlier walked up to him. "Sir, no detective is on the scene, so I guess the person in charge would be you... just... um... just how does a special investigator rank in the scheme of things?"  
  
Joe looked at the cop, a young woman, maybe mid twenties. She was smiling at him, trying to be friendly. He smiled back weakly. "I don't know how I rank, and I really don't care, long as I get the job done."  
  
She smiled again. "That's the attitude I like. Here..." she pulled some latex gloves out of her pocket. "You can use these."  
  
Joe took the gloves from her. "Thanks."  
  
He put them on and opened the door to the Jeep, on the passenger side. As far as he could tell there was nothing on the floor, which wasn't surprising. He opened the glove box, and jumped back as water poured out of the compartment. Along with the water a cell phone spilled out of the glove box. Joe picked it up. It was definitely Cameron's phone.   
  
"This is hers... this is her phone." Joe turned back to the patrol officer, who held out an evidence bag.   
  
"You knew her, huh?" She asked as Joe placed the phone into the bag.  
  
"Know her... I know her... she's not dead... she can't be..."  
  
  
Part 4  
  
MAJOR WARNINGS, ADULT CONTENT   
  
  
Saturday, 4:19 PM  
  
Cameron had sat in the room, tied to the chair, for hours. She wasn't sure how long she'd been there, alone. The only light was the bright light overhead...no windows. No matter how many times she struggled with the ropes, they were still too tight.  
  
She held her breath as she heard footsteps approach the door. Slowly the old door creaked open, and Steve stepped inside.   
  
"Cameron..."  
  
His voice made her flinch. His eyes caught her reaction to him, and that made him upset. "You shouldn't resist... I can be very nice when I want to be... Don't you want me to take care of you?"  
  
"I want you to let me go."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Cameron. I told you, you're mine." He stood in front of her, looking down on her.   
  
She looked up at him, defiantly. "And I told you, I'll never be yours."  
  
Steve took a deep breath...as if he were trying to relax, but she could see the anger building in him. He looked up at the ceiling, and then back down on Cameron. One of his hands slowly raised, and then slapped her across the face, knocking the chair over.   
  
He didn't speak, he just kneeled down, yanked the chair back up, and untied some of the ropes. Her hands were still bound, but he released her feet and pulled her up, hard.  
  
Still not speaking, he pulled her out of her room and into the hallway of the building. Cameron took the opportunity to try and catch him off balance, slamming into him, knocking him into a wall. She took off running, but she was sluggish due to the imprisonment... Steve caught up with her, pushing her to the ground.  
  
"Don't try that again, my love. I just don't know what I'd do if I thought I might lose you." To emphasize his point, Steve pulled a gun out of his pocket and pushed her to the floor again, face to the ground, gun at her temple. "Till death do us part, love."   
  
Steve grabbed her arms and pulled her up, yanking her along, as she limped, trying to keep up without him hurting her. He stopped in front of another room, and opened the door, pushing her inside.   
  
The only furniture in the similarly bleak room was a mattress on an old brass bed.   
  
"Oh, god..." Cameron murmured.   
  
Steve shoved her down, back against the mattress, and took a pair of handcuffs that were already attached to the headboard of the bed, and hooked them on her wrists.   
  
"I suppose I can take the rope off now... you're not going anywhere."  
  
Cameron glared at Steve, waiting for him to move, to shift his weight off of her so she could try something else... anything to stop him.  
  
Steve stayed in the position he was in, sitting on top of her, and pulled a bandana out of his back pocket. He twisted it up and leaned on top of her, so he was laying over her, and held it over her face.  
  
"Open wide, love."  
  
Cameron clamped her mouth shut, trying to turn her head to the side. Steve caught her chin and held in his left hand, putting pressure on her jaw until she opened it. With his other hand he shoved the middle of the bandana into her mouth, pulling it tightly around her head, tying it in the back.   
  
Cameron started to shake... her fear was getting the better of her... she didn't think she could get out of this situation... he was going to rape her...   
  
She could feel his hands on her body, unbuttoning her shirt. She opened her eyes, looking down at him as he ran his face up and down her chest, kissing her... slowly he pulled himself up, and yanked his shirt up over his head. He looked down at her, enjoying the fear he could read in her face. He leaned over her again, mouth and hands grazing her skin before he again leaned up and looked at her. He reached out and caressed her face.  
  
At the contact of his hand on her face, Cameron shuddered, a reaction that Steve disliked and reacted to with more brute force. He brought the same hand that had caressed her down hard, slapping her across the face.   
  
After the pain had subsided a bit Cameron opened her eyes, even though she was afraid to watch what he was doing, she was more afraid to look away. She watched as his hands went down to the fly on his pants.  
  
A sudden surge of anger fueled energy rushed through her, and she pulled her arms forward, pulling the chains of the handcuffs hard against the rung on the bed they were cuffed around. Her legs started flailing wildly, and she tried to buck him off of her.   
  
Caught off guard Steve tried to push her back down, but he was having a hard time controlling her. She wouldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried to hit her.  
  
The rung on the old bed gave way, and Cameron's bound hands flung forward, hitting Steve in the face. He fell backward and slid off the bed, hitting his head on the floor.  
  
Cameron jumped up off the bed, looking at Steve as he lay on the ground, holding his head in his hands. His shirt was off, and his fly was partially undone. She felt the same anger surging through her, and she took a few steps over to where he lay, and kicked him. He doubled over, and she pushed him onto his back, sitting on top of him, the same way he had to her, bringing her still handcuffed hands down on his head, across his face, over and over. When he stopped moving, she got up, and ran outside the room, into the bleak hallway again.  
  
Her only thoughts were on how to get out of the building, away from him, away... she had to get away.   
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Saturday, 4:35 PM  
  
Slowly Joe pulled the Viper to a stop inside the Complex. Frankie was busy working at his computer terminal, searching for any helpful info on Steve Hoffman. He looked up when he heard the car pull in, watching Joe get out of the car and walk swiftly up to where he was.  
  
"Any new info, Frankie?"  
  
"Not a thing so far... what did you find at the river?"  
  
Joe sighed. "Her jeep... nothing in it except her phone, stuffed in the glove box." He looked over Frankie's shoulder at the computer. "So... who's this Steve Hoffman?"  
  
Frankie didn't answer right away, making Joe nervous.  
  
"Frankie! You have to tell me! Who is this guy? What's he want with Cameron?"  
  
Frankie sat with his elbows on the table, and put his head down on his hands. "He dated Westlake a few times..."  
  
"WHAT?" Joe stood straight up, looking down on Frankie. "This is some ex-boyfriend?"  
  
"Not exactly. It was a few dates... until she found out what he really did for a living, and connected him to a couple of murders she was working on. He tried to kidnap her, take her away with him, but we stopped him."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Cole and I."  
  
"Oh." Joe fell silent for a moment, calming down a bit... trying to focus. "Any luck here? What are you looking for?"  
  
Frankie looked back at the screen. "Anything about 'Sparky' that will tell me where he is... I'm pretty sure that he was the one you and Westlake tried to collar at the diamond exchange heist."  
  
"So, what, he stalked her from there?"  
  
"Maybe." Frankie continued, "I'm looking for people he's known to associate with... that he hasn't killed yet."  
  
"Killed?"  
  
"Yeah, he tends to get angry with and off associates he doesn't like anymore..."  
  
"Great." The expression on Joe's face grew dark.  
  
"We'll find her, Joe. Alive."  
  
"I hope so, Frankie. Find any places he's likely to be?"  
  
"Not so far..."   
  
Catlett's sudden appearance on the videophone interrupted Frankie.  
  
"Guys... we had a reported appearance of Hoffman... a former associate came forward... seems he's afraid now that Hoffman's out he'll come after him... saw him carrying... carrying something big into an old warehouse."  
  
"Something big?" Frankie asked... knowing he was thinking the same thing as Joe.  
  
"Yeah... wrapped in a sheet... possibly... possibly a body, the guy thought... guys... I don't want to say it." Catlett stopped. "It's in the old Downing district... the old PFP Industries building... I want you and Frankie to get there now, Joe. I'll be there as soon as I can." Catlett cut the videophone, and Joe and Frankie were already on their way to the car.  
  
Joe morphed the car into the Defender before driving out of the complex.  
  
  
Part 6  
  
Saturday, 5: 10 PM  
  
Cameron ran down the hallway of the old building... she had no idea where she was, and so far what she saw seemed like an endless maze of offices and hallways... fatigue was starting to set in, confusing her. Her fear of Steve kept her going... running through the hallways...   
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever she found a door leading to some stairs. She pushed the door open and started down the steps, hands still handcuffed in front of her, gag over her mouth.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
The Defender moved swiftly down the streets of Metro, weaving in and out of the late afternoon traffic. Joe sat behind the wheel, clenching the wheel tight, determined to get there as fast as he could... to find Hoffman... and hopefully Cameron.  
  
Frankie sat beside him, working with the computer in the Defender, making sure all weapons systems were online and ready, just in case.  
  
  
*******  
  
Cameron finally reached a door with windows at the bottom of the stairs... she opened the lock and ran outside the building, squinting in the bright sunlight. She stumbled out of the building a few steps before finally falling to her knees outside the building, breathing a sigh of relief. She stayed kneeling for a few minutes before collapsing on the ground, unable to move. Not even her fear could make her move anymore.  
  
  
*****  
  
Steve opened his eyes, his head was throbbing, but he was able to open his eyes and focus on something in the room, trying to feel well enough to sit up. He was going to find her... she wasn't going to get away with this.  
  
****  
  
The Defender pulled up in front of the warehouse, and Joe stopped when he saw her, lying on the ground, lying face down. He opened his door and got out, and began to run to her. Frankie stayed in the car, as worried as he was about her, he thought it was better if he stayed in the car as Joe's back up if he needed it.  
  
Joe had covered about half the distance to her body when the door to the building behind her opened, and Steve Hoffman ran out... gun in hand. He still had his shirt off, and he had a crazed look in his eyes. He saw both Joe running towards him and Cameron... and he aimed his gun at her.  
  
"Stop right there, or I'll shoot her."  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
Joe stopped short, watching in fear as Hoffman held the gun on Cameron.   
  
"Don't move, or I'll shoot."  
  
"I'm not moving, no one's moving, just let her go," Joe said, holding his hands up in the air. "Please, just let her go."  
  
Cameron didn't move, she knew Steve was behind her and she could hear Joe. Steve was threatening to kill her. She tried not to, but she started to cry... she was so scared.  
  
Joe stood still, looking from Steve and his gun to Cameron and back, unsure of what to do next. It looked like she was shaking... which meant she was alive, as long as he could keep the madman from shooting her.  
  
Steve held the gun on Cameron, keeping his eyes on Joe as he edged towards her form on the ground. "Not one step closer, or I'll do it."  
  
Frankie watched the scene unfolding from the Defender... he couldn't aim the pulse at Steve, because Joe was in the way, unless Steve kept moving. And if he did use the pulse, with his finger on the trigger, Hoffman could shoot her anyway.   
  
Cameron held her breath, trying to calm down, and trying to focus on getting out of this situation. She stopped sobbing and rolled over onto her side, so she could see part of what was going on. She could see Steve walking up to her, gun on her. She was afraid to move her head to try and look at Joe. She didn't want to know how he was reacting to this.  
  
Joe watched as she rolled over, and he was relieved to see her move. She was handcuffed and gagged, and her clothes were unbuttoned, and torn in a few places.   
  
"Let her go, Hoffman."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Steve yelled. "She's coming with me. Back off or I'll shoot."  
  
Westlake didn't move, she just laid there, waiting for Steve to walk up to her, hoping she could kick him or hit him somehow.  
  
Steve kept creeping closer to Cameron, and Frankie watched helplessly from the Defender. Steve was in his target's sights... but he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk getting Westlake shot when he used the pulse on Hoffman.  
  
Joe watched Steve creep closer to Cameron, and decided the next time Steve looked away from him he was going to make his move, and lunge at Hoffman. Steve took his eyes off Joe, and Joe quickly dropped his arms and ran full force at Steve, hitting him and knocking him over, finger still on the trigger of his gun.  
  
Frankie watched in horror as Joe knocked Steve over and he heard a gunshot.  
  
  
Part 8  
  
Frankie opened the door to the Defender and jumped out, drawing his own gun. He held it out and crept up to where Joe was on top of Hoffman, neither of them moving.  
  
Catlett pulled up in his Intrepid, and noting that Frankie had his gun drawn, got out of his car and pulled his as well. He ran up so that he was parallel to Frankie and they both slowly walked towards Joe, Steve, and Cameron.  
  
Joe started to move, flipping Hoffman over and pulling out his handcuffs, and Frankie could finally hear Joe going off on Hoffman, giving him hell before reading him his rights. Neither of them had been shot. Frankie and Catlett holstered their guns in relief.   
  
Frankie turned his attention to where Westlake lay on the ground, still not moving. He ran up to her, hoping the bullet hadn't hit her, either.  
  
Frankie kneeled beside Westlake, almost afraid to touch her. "Westlake, are you okay?" Her eyes were closed, and she didn't respond. He looked at her, checking for a bullet wound, and finding none on her body, brushed her hair out of her face, looking at her head. Still, he didn't find a wound. He checked for a pulse, and did find one, a steady one. He reached behind her head and untied the gag, slowly pulling it out of her mouth and off of her face.   
  
"Is she all right?" Catlett asked behind him.   
  
"Yeah, she's okay, just passed out." Frankie looked over his shoulder at Joe, who was still holding Steve down. Frankie got up and walked over to Hoffman, grabbing a hold of him from Joe. "Go over to her."  
  
Joe looked at Frankie for a minute, back down to Hoffman with a black look on his face, and got up and walked over to where Cameron was on the ground. Frankie watched as Joe sat down beside her, and stroked her face a few times, checking her out himself to make sure she wasn't seriously injured physically before unlocking the handcuffs with his key.  
  
He noticed bruises, and what looked like the beginnings of a black eye, but thought she was otherwise okay.   
  
Catlett watched Joe and Cameron for a minute, before looking to Frankie. "I'm gonna go call for a cruiser and some paramedics."  
  
  
Part 9  
  
Monday, 12:45 PM   
Joe opened the door of her home for her, and Cameron slowly walked inside, noting that things looked like they should... not like Steve had left them.  
  
"I straightened things up for you a bit while you were at the hospital last night."  
  
She looked at Joe. "Thanks." She walked to her couch, and dropped down onto it, sinking into the cushions, still exhausted. Her face was drawn, one eye was black, while the other had deep shadows underneath it, making it almost appear to be black as well. Joe watched her worriedly.   
  
Shutting the door, he moved into the room to sit next to her on the couch, dropping her bags onto the floor inside the door. He slowly eased himself down next to her. Careful not to touch her, he still wasn't sure if that's what she wanted. When she'd given a statement of her abduction to Metropol she said that she didn't want him, Frankie, or Catlett in the room, she wanted it confidential. The case was no longer Special Projects, so he still didn't know what had happened to her. He was horrified at the thought of what Steve might have done to her, besides the physical abuse that was evident by the blue and purple marks on her face and body.  
  
"Cam..." he began, but stopped when she opened her eyes to look at him.  
  
"Joe, please... I don't want to talk." Her head turned from his direction, to facing down. She held her hands in her lap, absently playing with her fingernails.  
  
"You need to talk about it... we need to..."  
  
"Joe, please..." she trailed off, pausing to wipe her eyes with her fingers. "It's over. Let's drop it."  
  
"I can't, Cameron..."  
  
"Joe, don't." She still didn't look up at him, and he didn't speak.   
  
After an awkward silence, she pulled her legs up so that she was sitting cross-legged on the couch, still playing with her fingernails. "I'm taking some time of from work... don't inspire much confidence in the public if the detective investigating looks like this, huh?" She gave a bitter little chuckle at her own remark.  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you for a couple of days?" Joe offered... wanting to move over and put his arms around her, hold her and not let go... but something about her body language told him to stay where he was.  
  
"No... I don't think that would be a good idea."  
  
"What would be a good idea?"   
  
Cameron stiffened at the tone in his voice... she didn't know what to say either. Finally she decided it would be better if she were alone. She hadn't been alone since Steve had been arrested. People had constantly been in and out of her hospital room, asking her questions, if she was all right, if she needed to talk. She'd had enough for awhile. "I think you should go home, get some sleep..."  
  
"Stay away from you?" Joe finished, in an angry tone.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that... I just..."  
  
"No, never mind. You know my number, you can call me if you need me." Joe got up and walked out of the house, slamming the door a little on his way out.   
  
The sound made Cameron flinch, but she didn't move from her position on the couch. "Good bye, Joe."  
  
  
  
  
(c) 2000, SEG, Home Sweet Cyber Home  
Comments to det_westlake@hotmail.com  



End file.
